The Stories
by Han Shiners
Summary: [KaiSoo/KaiDo] Stories 2 : Listen. Hanya dengan anggukan kepala, ia tersenyum kemudian membawaku ke dalam pelukan yang tiga hari ini sangat aku rindukan. (Hanya sekumpulan Drabble Absurd milik Han. hihi) GS/Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

**The Stories**

**Copyright © September 2014**

**By Han**

**Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo**

**KaiSoo Pairing—Genderswitch/GS**

**Drabble**

**.**

**.**

**Stories 1 : Truth**

**867 words**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Jongin tidak mengubah posisinya. Matanya masih memandang lurus seseorang yang tidak melihatnya. Dengan bertopang dagu matanya berkedip perlahan. Orang itu juga tidak mengubah posisinya. Jongin melihat gadis itu memandang lurus dengan tatapan datar. Tak ada isyarat emosi. Jongin bahkan beberapa kali mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. Namun sayangnya ia tidak menemukan apapun. Apa gadis itu sedang melihat bentuk angin?

Oh—katakan saja Jongin gila. Mana bisa angin berbentuk?

Jongin menegakkan posisi duduknya saat melihat gadis itu beranjak dari kursi kayu yang selalu ia duduki. Berjalan gontai meninggalkan tempatnya. Jongin ingin sekali mengikutinya, namun ia tidak dibolehkan keluar oleh pihak rumah sakit.

Menjadi salah satu penderita penyakit kanker membuatnya hanya bisa termenung. Berhadapan dengan jendela, kadang melihat objek menarik diluar sana, kadang kalau tidak ada, ia hanya melihat pantulan samar dirinya di kaca jendela. Jongin sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan perawat yang menjaganya, tapi karena beberapa saat yang lalu ia kepergok sedang ada dijalanan—mengikuti gadis itu—jadi semenjak saat itu ia dijaga ketat.

Padahal membosankan sekali menunggu didalam ruangan seperti ini. Orang penyakitan seperti dia seharusnya dibolehkan untuk menikmati masa hidupnya untuk dektik-detik terakhir. Bukan malah di kurung dipenjara seperti ini.

Bukankah waktu yang ia miliki sudah tidak banyak lagi?

Jongin menoleh saat seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Perawat yang sebenarnya sangat cantik dan manis, terkadang Jongin bersyukur karena bisa dirawat oleh perawat secantik Luhan. Ya, namanya Luhan—Xi Luhan. Ia mendengar bahwa perawatnya itu sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan pria bernama Sehun. Jongin tahu, Sehun adalah pria yang baik. Ia kadang menjenguk Jongin dengan membawakan makanan ringan atau buah-buahan. Jongin menyukainya. Oh, umurnya masih 17 tahun, tubuhnya masih mengalami pertumbuhan meskipun ia penyakitan.

"Kenapa setiap aku datang kau selalu ada didekat jendela?" tanya Luhan. Ia membawakan nampan yang berisi makanan dan beberapa butir obat yang Jongin sudah malas untuk menghitungnya.

"Aku sedang melihat gadis yang cantik, _noona_.." jawab Jongin kegirangan. Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau kabur lagi,"

"Apa? Aku tidak akan kabur, bukankah aku sudah berjanji? Aku tidak akan keluar tanpa seijinmu? Kata Sehun-_hyung_ 'kan pria sejati tidak pernah ingkar janji.."

Luhan tersenyum, "Sedekat itukah kau dengan Sehun?"

"Ya," Jongin duduk di ranjang dan mulai menyendokkan makanan ke delam mulutnya. Meskipun rasanya tidak terlalu enak, tapi ia harus tetap makan karena bisa-bisa ia diocehi habis-habisan oleh Luhan.

"Jadi siapa gadis yang kau lihat itu?" Luhan duduk disisi ranjang Jongin. Jongin terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya,"

"Hee.. bagaimana bisa?"

Jongin menaikkan bahunya, "Tapi mungkin saja _noona_ kenal dia,"

"Bisa kau sebutkan ciri-cirinya?"

"Ngg..." Jongin menggigit ujung sumpitnya, ".. dia adalah gadis yang sangat mengagumkan. Matanya bulat, pipinya tembam, kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam sebahu. Dia cantik, tapi sayangnya ia tidak pernah tersenyum. Seandainya dia tersenyum, ia pasti semakin mengagumkan."

Luhan terdiam.

Seakan mengingat sesuatu, ia merogoh saku seragamnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

"Apa dia seperti ini?" tanya Luhan, menyodorkan kertas tersebut yang ternyata sebuah foto. Seketika mata Jongin membulat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menatap Luhan dan mengangguk.

"_Noona_ mengenalnya?" tanya Jongin semangat. Luhan mengangguk.

"Iya sangat mengenalnya. Apa kau ingin tahu sebuah kebenaran Jonginie?"

"Apa?"

"Gadis itu namanya Kyungsoo, dia pernah menjadi salah satu pasien disini. Kanker otak stadium akhir."

Jongin menghentikan acara makannya, ia fokus pada ucapan Luhan. "Maksud _noona_? Dia ternyata sakit kanker juga? Lalu maksudnya pernah? Apa sekarang ia telah keluar dari rumah sakit ini? Apa tandanya dia sembuh?" tanya Jongin bertubi-tubi.

"Iya dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Sekarang ia sudah tinggal di alam yang berbeda dengan kita,"

Luhan menatap Jongin yang terdiam, anak itu seperti sedang mencerna ucapan Luhan. "Berbeda?"

"Dia sudah meninggal Jongin. Satu tahun yang lalu, dia adalah pemilik kamar ini. Dan aku juga yang merawat dia sampai akhir hayatnya,"

"_Noona_ tidak berbohong?"

"Jongin, maafkan _noona_. Tapi, _noona_ harus mengucapkan kebenaran ini. Kyungsoo sudah tiada, ia sudah tenang disana.."

Jongin menunduk, tiba-tiba ia beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu menuju jendela. Kemudian ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan kaca, dilihatnya gadis itu—Kyungsoo sedang berdiri—melihat ke arahnya. Tatapannya datar, namun tak berapa lama seulas senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

Tanpa terasa airmata Jongin mengalir. Sebuah kebenaran yang menyakitkan, bukan?

.

.

.

05-09-2014

Ini cuma drabble selingan yang aku buat malem ini, karena aku... lagi galau/?

Selamat menunggu drabble absurd/? lainnya, wkwk

Sekian..

Han.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stories**

**Copyright © September 2014**

**By Han**

**Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo**

**KaiSoo Pairing—Genderswitch/GS**

**Drabble**

**.**

**.**

**Stories 2 : Listen**

**.**

**.**

Sore ini, hujan mulai turun tanpa permisi. Semua orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh begitupun denganku. Sebuah rumah yang tampak kosong menjadi tempatku singgah. Aku mengeluarkan saputangan, ku gunakan untuk mengusap bagian wajahku yang kebasahan. Aku juga mengeratkan jaket yang ku kenakan. Untung saja, ibu menyuruhku membawa jaket, kalau tidak pasti aku sudah kedinginan saat ini.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri. Sudah pukul 5 lebih 15 menit. Beberapa hari ini aku selalu pulang terlambat, mengingat aku adalah wakil ketua OSIS di sekolah. Aku menghela nafas, lalu memegang ujung rambutku yang agak basah. Aku melangkah mundur saat hujan terasa semakin deras. Di barengi petir dan kilat yang seakan berniat menghancurkan kehidupan.

Jalanan menjadi remang-remang ketika hujan seperti ini, lampu jalanan mulai dinyalakan. Namun, itu tidak cukup untuk menerangi suasana kelam sore ini. Cahaya yang berasal dari kilat berkali-kali terlihat. Sesekali aku memejamkan mata. Benar-benar deh, kalau begini caranya kapan aku akan sampai rumah. Aku sudah merindukan kasurku yang empuk dan juga selimut tebal yang siap membungkusku dikala dingin seperti ini.

Aku menoleh ke samping ketika merasakan sesuatu mendekat ke arahku. Mulutku langsung terkatup rapat saat melihat siapa yang sekarang ada dihadapanku. Mataku pun membulat tanpa perintah. Aku merasakan telapak tanganku menghangat. Aku kembali melihat sekeliling. Sepi. Hanya kami yang berteduh ditempat ini.

"Kyungsoo.."

Aku diam, tak berniat menjawab. Aku hanya ingin membiarkannya berbicara.

"Kali ini kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku, Kyung.." katanya lagi. Bibirku semakin terkatup rapat, lidahku kelu.

Hanya memandang wajahnya yang tampan saja mampu membuat jantungku melompat-lompat. Melihat sinar dari matanya juga membuat hatiku menghangat. Dia adalah Kim Jongin—mantan kekasihku.

Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku, membuat kami berhadapan dalam jarak dekat.

"Yang waktu itu kau lihat hanyalah salah paham. Aku dan Naeun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?"

Sepasang mata ini melihat kejujuran yang terpancar dari mata Jongin. Aku masih diam, aku memilih untuk mendengarkannya. Ku dengar helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menatapku dalam.

Aku jadi gugup dibuatnya.

"Do Kyungsoo.. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku lagi?"

Wajahku memanas, entahlah namun airmataku mengalir begitu saja. Hujan agak berhenti, terbukti aku tidak mendengar gemuruh petir ataupun air hujan yang jatuh menimpa atap.

"Kyungsoo.. kau mau? Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Jangan pernah meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita lagi," tulus ucapannya membuatku melengkungkan bibir ke atas. Membentuk senyuman disertai anggukan.

Hanya dengan anggukan kepala, ia tersenyum kemudian membawaku ke dalam pelukan yang tiga hari ini sangat aku rindukan. Tak berapa lama ia melepaskan pelukannya, ia kembali menatapku. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan aku mulai memejamkan mata. Kakiku perlahan berjinjit, hingga akhirnya kedua belah bibir kami bersatu. Ia memeluk pinggangku, membawanya merapat ke tubuhnya.

Oh, aku ternyata juga merindukan ciumannya—sangat.

.

.

.

Hohoy, drabble absurd kedua akuu, wkwk.

Aku masih galau, galau, galau/? -_-

Love you guys, see youuu :*

Sekian,

Han.


End file.
